


Marks on the Heart

by Katrina



Series: 31 Days 2021 [1]
Category: Bleach
Genre: "You were born with a knife in your heart", Community: 31_days, Her's involve a lot of blood, Ichigo is at the end, Kisuke has a lot of feels about his blade, M/M, No beta we die like mne, She has a lot of feels as well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:28:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28487586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katrina/pseuds/Katrina
Summary: He was born with a knife in his heart.That wasn’t a surprise. He was born vicious and violent, even if nobody knew it yet. In the heart of him was something dark and hungry.
Relationships: Benihime & Urahara Kisuke, Kurosaki Ichigo/Urahara Kisuke
Series: 31 Days 2021 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2086725
Kudos: 98
Collections: 31 Days (2021)





	Marks on the Heart

**Author's Note:**

> For 31_days on dreamwidth
> 
> 2021-01-01: You were born with a knife in your heart

He was born with a knife in his heart. 

That wasn’t a surprise. He was born vicious and violent, even if nobody knew it yet. In the heart of him was something dark and hungry. Not nice, he would phrase it nicely years later, after he’d learned to wear a variety of masks and to hide his blade behind a smile. This knife, a throb in his chest, had no voice, not truly. Not for years. 

Then they gave him a blade. Not like one he’d been using since childhood, thin and built to spill blood with a single swipe. 

This blade was built to kill as well, full of blood and hunger, but now she could scream her rage at the world. She was born better than them. They had spent too long looking down on her. Looking down on him. 

He had been feeling her for ages, even before he got a blade that was supposed to channel his power. She had made her impatience known the first time they finally met, and he terrified his teacher by bleeding from the ears and nose while still talking to his lady for the first time. 

She had been furious it had taken him so long, and he had accepted her anger. Because she was his blade, the knife he’d been born with, and she was the most beautiful being he’d ever seen.

Some might say that was narcissistic. Their zanpakuto spirits were supposed to be reflections of themselves, parts of their own power that the blade helped access. 

He did not care. He had never been so charmed as when she was doing her best to kill him at their first meeting. 

While he never talked about it, from the way some of the others talked, his lady might be a tad more violent than some others. 

That was fine. He adored her. His adoration only grew when he discovered bankai, and she was there in all her crimson glory. A tranquil fury, who seemed calm but was truly a rage at those who dared disrupt her will. 

She was perfect, his blade, his pierced heart.

He saw all that same rage in Ichigo, and that charmed him as much as his blade had. Ichigo, who was all passion and devotion, was as sharp and angry as his own heart was. He could see it in the teen’s hollowfied blade, that possessiveness that reached out to grasp everyone he considered his. Fingers tipped in claws that clung and defended his chosen people.

That such possessiveness included him as well only got a smile. 

Kisuke had been born with a knife in his heart, one that was sharp and lethal when he chose, that left marks even on all those he cared for. In Ichigo, he found not a blade, but claws that could touch his blade without much pain. That could leave their own marks on his own torn heart. Marks Ichigo made with a smile.

Love at first bloody marks left on each other.


End file.
